Linka in The Loud House
by Lolita Ex Mortis
Summary: In a genderbend dimension of the loud house a girl with 10 brothers gets into situation which in the end all works out
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Characters of linka her friends & family most of them**

 **Are created or styled by other artists or writers which all credit goes to them**

 **if there is any copyright in this I will remove immediately**

 **It was a ordinary summer day at royal woods Linka is wearing her comics in**

 **her underwear as usual while her brothers do their own** **Things** **when the door**

 **bell rings as She opens it.**

 **Linka** Ronn

 **Ron Andy** Hey babe (the two hug each other tighly)

 **Linka** Not that I'm bummed to see you or anything but why are you here

 **Ron Andy** Well Loki told bebe how much you never have time in the heat for swimming so I wanted to ask you if you would like to spend time with me at the public pool

 **Linka** Oh ron your such a sweetie

 **Loki** Yeah Ron Andy you are just as long as you don't break my only sister' heart

 **Linka** LOKI! Please remember what Bebe said you know about tween love

 **Loki (** Sign) yes sis I know that it does't better if your a teen or a tween as long as your man or woman is good & dear to you

 **Linka** That's right big bro that's right

 **Luke** hey if they going so are we

 **Linka** WHAT! Why

 **Loni** Because Linka well you see your our only sister so as your brothers we just want to make sure you have a good time & ron does not do anything to hurt you

 **Ron Andy** Yeah right like we are going to invite you guys

 **Linka** Seriously Guys just stop

 **Lane** Yeah we don't want to give our sis a frowning headache hahahaha get it

 **Linka** Alright you guys can come but don't you ever tried to embarrass me at the pool got it

 **Loud Brothers** Got it

 **Later everyone Including her younger brothers arrives at the Royal Woods public pool which was a a day to good seeing how not a lot of people weren't there until she sees a familiar face.**

 **Claire** Hey linka

 **Linka** Oh hey Claire man I really was not expecting to see you here

 **Claire** Ah ah loki alert (her ears begin to bleed out)

 **Linka** Guess I better help her up before i find some chairs

 **Everybody does their own thing Lane & Loni play marko pollo Lexx & Leif & Leon are splashing each other Lars Lynn & Luke are relaxing while floating Levi is Doing H2O studies & Loki of course as usual is texting Bebe.**

 **Claire** (sign) is't loki so dreamy in his swimsuit reminds of those old romance novels with the hot shirtless guys only that my moms won't let make read those

 **Linka** Ah I guess so but to me not as dreamy as my Ronny hunk 

**Ron Andy** Linka I told you not to call me that

 **Linka** I know but I just can't help to complement you so much

 **Ron Andy** Now that's my girl

 **Loki** You better not do any thing other than cuddling man

 **Linka** LOKI! Get out of here

 **Linka & Ron Andy hold hands while going to the water fountain when Lars scares her telling him to beat it than as she is about to jump in the pool Ron Andy hugs her by the stomach complementing how pretty she is when she hits the water with them both Tripp & falls in.**

 **Luke** Oh no you did't bro

 **Leif** GET HIM!

 **Soon the loud brothers grab Ron & tackles him thinking that he push her in the pool which leads to noise complains causing the life guard to break it up.**

 **Lifeguard** LOUD FAMILY OUT! & never come back

 **Everyone** Awww

 **Linka & everyone returns home after being banned from the pool Linka sits on the couch with a angry blank glare as she is now mad at her brothers for ruining her day.**

 **Lane** You think she's still mad at us

 **Loni** I don't know I meant she's been looking at the TV for 20 minutes

 **Loki** We better talk to her hey linka sorry to bother you but do you have a minute

 **Linka** I don't know hey if Ron Andy comes back tomorrow would he like to beat him up some more or should I already tell him it's over

 **Luke** We're so sorry sis we had a feeling your were still mad both just come with us

 **Loni covers Linka's eyes with his hands & follows her bros in the back year where she is surprised to see Her boyfriend in a medium size pool with fresh appetizers.**

 **Linka** You guys did all this for me I love you all (Hugs her brothers & Joins Ron Andy in the water)

 **Than her brothers loki & loni offer her the appetizers & Lexx & Leif use themselves as foot cushions for Linka & Ron Andy's feet after they get out of the pool.**

 **Linka To the Audience** My Bros may mash up a lot but they all ways make it up for me in the end


	2. Boys Will Be Girls

**It was another relaxing day at the loud house well mostly to**

 **Linka who she was painting toe nails with cotton balls in them**

 **when she heards a loud explosion.**

 **Levi** Dang it there goes another would be good experiment to waste

 **Leon** Wah

 **Lexx** Way to go genius you made our brother upset

 **Linka To The Audience** for once I would like a day without all my brothers acting like this I just wish they try gentle things like I do

 **Linka** you know you guys do the same things every single day event on the weekends

 **Leif** Come big sis give a break were just kids besides being dirty is all I ever do

 **Lexx** Yeah when your not being a reptile attic (gets tackled by Leif) MOM!

 **Later during the evening linka starts watching her favorite show Say Yeah To The Gown**

 **when Luke & Lane come down.**

 **Luke** Really this show again Linka it's like the fourth time you watch this show this week

 **Linka** Uh Uh no it is not

 **Lane** It's okay sis no need to be a bridezilla hahaha get it but seriously

 **Linka** You guys can't have a softer side for once I mean who says girls can't do guy things & Guys can't do Girl things

 **Luke** Pretty much the universe dudette

 **Linka** I would like to see you guys be like a girl for one week

 **Lane** Deal with my humorous aesthetic I can probably try out using smiling faces & hearts as emojis

 **Luke** Yeah I can do like ballroom dancing for all those sweet ladies

 **The next day Linka wakes up seeing no noise at all instead sees everyone in their rooms doing feminine type stuff Loki is styling his hair Loni is Making Prom Dresses Luke is learning how to salsa from a video instructor Lane is laughing at funny memes his friends seen him Lynn is playing tennis with a ball Lars is reading a book called Dusklight Breaking Sun Leif & Lexx are having a tea party Levi is inventing perfume & Leon is Cuddling with his plushies.**

 **Linka** Wow I did not expect my bros to do these sort of things

 **later downstairs Linka asks Loki if you would like to watch some kung fu movies but decides to go on a date with Bebe to a fancy restaurant for their anniversary.**

 **Linka To The Audience** Oh Man what have I done with them but who am I kidding It will be over soon

 **1 Week Later**

 **Luke** Man I sure do feel great trying a new hobby

 **Loni** Yeah and to thank I only like making menswear

 **Loki** You said it bro

 **Linka** Hey guys it must of been nice to try out new things why don't we go outside & play some hackney

 **Loki** Acutally Linka we found these new interests so cool I feel like we can spend more time doing these things

 **Linka** Oh come guys it has already been a week so you already proof my point

 **Luke** That's nice Linka but we want to continue trying out then out some more

 **As the next day passes Linka felt like she has lost the one thing that she loves but get annoyed by her brothers the most at bedtime linka heards echoes of what her bros said about these things making her feel sad & down.**

 **Rita** Kids breakfast

 **Linka** (Comes down Depressed in her nightgown) Sniff morning mom

 **Rita** Oh sweetie what's wrong

 **Linka** It's just I wanted my brothers to start trying new things even girls can do but sniff I like ended one making them forgot themselves that they would not have time with my any more (Hugs Her mom tightly)

 **Loki** We still love you linka

 **Linka** (Rushes to hug loki)

 **Lynn** Yeah sis we just had a lot of fun doing new stuff but that does't mean we ever forget about you & not love you anymore

 **Lane** You are so lucky to have 10 brothers that have your back

 **Linka** I knew I never lose you guys hey how about after breakfast we all go play so e hall hackey

 **Loud Brothers** You got it

 **Cuts to them playing & tackling each other but still having a amazing time bonding.**


	3. It's Crybaby

**On a Normal day at the loud residents Linka & Her Brothers listen on**

 **Luke's radio for a contest which they have to guess all of the songs on**

 **Melanie Martinez's Cry Baby album by the end of the day to win a private**

 **concert at their house & get to invent their friends too.**

 **Lars** Man I would love to make her my future wife sorry Eden but maybe it was not meant to be

 **Luke** Yeah she is once smoking babe with two tone hair

 **Linka** Well boys you may want to meet her but not as bad as I do

 **Loki** Good thing I already have a girlfriend

 **Announcer** Alright we is our first song (Beginning sounds like baby sounds)

 **Linka** Oh this one's super easy

 **Lars** of course cause it's crybaby

 **Linka** Oh whatever Lars

 **1 Hour Late**

 **Announcer** Well it's been a hour here is our next song (Weird Ticking to start)

 **Loni** Oh Man this sounds so familiar but I can't remember

 **Lexx** Dollhouse is the answer

 **Linka** Groans

 **As every hour comes they play a new song as Linka tries to guess them but her brothers keep answering first Lynn guess Sippy Cup Lane guess Carousel & Gingerbread man Levi guess Alphabet Boy Leif guess Soap & cake Loki guess mrs potato head training wheels Loni guess Pity Party & play date & Luke guess tag your it milk & cookies & teddy bear.**

 **Linka** (Walks in Loki & Loni's room angry at her brothers) GUYS!

 **Loni** Linka what's with you?

 **Linka** You all knew that I was a huge Melanie fan but you just took all the credit for the answers

 **Loki** Alright Linka we are all very sorry about this we just got carried away (Announcer saids the last song starting with a jack in the box sound)

 **Lane** Oh my gosh I love this song & I really do know it

 **Everyone** LANE!

 **Lane** Sorry Guys

 **Linka** It's mad hatter (Lane falls down & sign in sadness)

 **Luke** Alright sis seen you were part of mostly all this you get to write the song names down

 **Announcer** Well this has been we contest anybody who's got it all down please call right now (Shows Linka answering the phone thus winning the private concert for everybody)

 **Everyone** YEAH!

 **Later cuts to the living room with everyone there including Claire Ron Andy Bebe Rita & Lynn Sr when they see a pastel blue limo with cry baby yourself coming out of it.**

 **Bebe** OMG here she comes

 **Linka** (Opens the door screaming in excitement with the. Hugging each other when luke gets in the way)

 **Luke** Mel I think you are such a babe can I call you when I'm 18

 **Melanie** Not to be rude luke but pretty much everybody including my fans knows I have a boyfriend

 **Loud Bros** Awww

 **Linka** I just can't believe my idol is here in my actual house EEEEE!

 **Melanie** No problem kido anything for my biggest fans NOW LET'S GET THIS CONCERT START!

 **Cuts to her performing her latest single Mad Hatter with of course her shoes off as she does at everyone concert touching everyone's hand telling them to put their hands up which later cuts to her performing Pity Party.**

 **Linka** Thank you so much again for coming here Mel me & my bros sure do love you & what you do for people like us

 **Melanie** Sure anything for my fans as I said before hey who wants to take a group sefie (Shows everybody who was there in the photo as everyone smiles & does cool poses)


	4. The Loudest Yard (Genderbend)

**It's was yet another ordinary day at the loud house Linka as usual was playing**

 **video games which was one of her other hobbies when Lynn Sr came into her room.**

 **Lynn Sr (** knocks on door)

 **Linka** Come in

 **Lynn Sr** Linka honey go outside it's not healthy to stay in your room all day

 **Linka** Alright Dad (Cuts to her still playing video games but under the tree in the front yard)

 **Lynn** **Sr** Linka! This isn't what I meant

 **Linka later is forced to go jogging with rita & her friends when she stops at the arcade which later cuts to her doing aerobics with her dad which she had a comic taped to his buttom while trying to read it buts gets caught. **

**Lynn Sr** That's it young lady your mother & I have tried everything but you left us with no choice (Angerly hands her football gear for the royal woods girls rooster football team)

 **Linka** Dad are you kidding me!

 **Lynn Sr** No honey I am not!

 **Linka** Ok my brothers may be good at sports but I never even try to be at least good at one (Flashbacks show her doing such ones like baseball basket ball & tennis but sadly never had done good at all) Hey Lexx

 **Lexx** Yeah Link

 **Linka** I need you to do me a favor & break my leg with your toy car so I don't have to be on the football team

 **Lexx** Ok?

 **Linka** (Cuts to her laying her leg on the ground when a idea hits her & Lexx crashes his car & breaks it) hey I got it

 **Lexx** LINKA! You made me crash my car

 **Linka** Oh really cause it's not my fault you were't watching where you go ( Both her & brother growl & start attacking each other when Lynn Jr comes by)

 **Lynn Jr** Woh Woh Woh what's all this about

 **Linka** Lexx is just angry at me cause I made him crash his car

 **Lexx** Yeah cause she move her leg &

 **Lynn Jr** Alright bro that's enough now go hit the showers

 **Linka** Lynn I want you to train me so I can play on the girls football team

 **Moments later Lynn helps his little sister train but leads to several falls & trips when one day she was trying to catch the ball but runs into some big chicks.**

 **Big Chick** Which were your going girly girl oh wait you must be training out for the royal woods roosters me Bites & my buddy Bab well beat your team to a pulp

 **Linka** You girls think your so tough but when my big bro shows what it means to be a tough girl will show you who's girly (they growl & Angerly walk away)

 **Lynn Jr** (arrives home with his sis putting her in the football gear & throwing mud on her face so she looks like she been training hard)

 **Rita** Linka I just want to say I can't believe my little girl is going to be a Althele I can't be any more proud (Tighley hugs her with tears seeing how even her only daughter can be just as brave as her ten brothers)

 **Later at the game where it was starting she was under the bleachers with food droping on her who she then ask lynn to pose as her giving a quick kiss in the cheek for luck which moments later he breaks his leg.**

 **Coach** My goodness loud you broke your leg which means we might have to forbid

 **Linka** No he's not Linka I am see mom dad I did not think I would be able to win this cause every time in even tried to play a actual sniff I just can't do it as good as a boy can (Her eyes continue to water)

 **Rita** Oh baby no

 **Loki** Sis listen you have been growing up with ten of us boys for years we have been helping each other out with hards things but when it comes to our little sister with a big problem we got your back

 **Linka** Alright

 **Linka Heads to the feld taking deep breaths & putting hands in to her team as they want to win the game Linka runs ducks & avoid being tackle for unexpected moment she reaches a touch down winning the game with Bites & Bab's team walking away aggressively.**

 **Rita** Honey that was amazing

 **Lynn Jr** Man sis you can be good at a male dominated sport especially if you live with lots of brothers

 **Coach** Loud I have a feeling you just made history today so the teammates & I want you to have the game trophy

 **Linka** Wow now I have two trophies In my case (Cuts to her at home looking at her case with her little brothers hugging her seeing how awsome she really did & rita & Lynn Sr being so proud of their little girl with a victory dinner to celebrate which later cuts to her taking care of the now injured lynn Jr who give her a bit of a noogie)

 **I am really inspired by a alternative ending to this which someone write & I though what would it be like if Linka win the game with her brothers especially lynn being extremely proud of their now growing up sis.**


End file.
